


Three Seconds Rule

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), 有一個地方只有我們知道 | Somewhere Only We Know RPF
Genre: Friendship, Multi, bacanya malem aja ya guys XD, exo 90-line, kids not allowed but not NC/ M, twist - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persahabatan kita tidak akan berubah jadi kisah romansa tragis hanya karena cinta pada orang yang sama. Karenanya, kita memberlakukan ‘three seconds rule’. (Tidak ada hubungannya dengan basket.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Seconds Rule

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Wu Fan dan semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

* * *

 

_“Persahabatan ini adalah sesuatu yang salah sejak awal.”_

_Masihkah persahabatan kita salah hingga sekarang?,_ tanya Lu Han dalam hati, memandang sedih pintu masuk gedung resepsi, _Apa yang salah dari persahabatan kita, Kris?_

Dari pintu itu, Lu Han berharap sekali ada dua orang yang akan muncul dan memberinya ucapan selamat. Ya, siapa lagi yang ditunggu Lu Han selain Xiumin dan Kris?

Benar bahwa pesta pernikahan ini sempurna. Gedung megah, dekorasi yang cantik, wajah-wajah bahagia dan doa-doa yang baik terus mengalir dari para tamu, plus seorang wanita cantik bergaun putih tulang di sisi Lu Han: ratu hati Lu Han. Itu semua sempurna, tentu saja, tetapi jadi cacat karena dua sahabat yang paling penting bagi Lu Han tidak hadir.

Xiumin dan Kris tidak ikut berbahagia bersama Lu Han. Mereka bertiga tak akan bisa berbahagia lagi jika bersama; dua dari mereka yang begitu, lebih tepatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Xiumin dan Kris hampir saling membunuh di belakang sebuah bar sehari sebelum ujian skripsi untuk alasan yang tak Lu Han ketahui.

Namun, Lu Han memiliki keyakinan bahwa Xiumin dan Kris saling memutuskan persahabatan karena seorang gadis.

Gadis yang sekarang menjadi istrinya.

_“Bodoh! Kalian mau menghancurkan empat tahun yang kalian lalui di universitas karena perkelahian ini?!” bentak Lu Han pada Xiumin (yang mengarahkan pecahan botol bir berujung runcing ke Kris) dan Kris (yang merenggut kerah baju Xiumin), “Besok ujian, harusnya kalian mempersiapkan diri dengan baik! Ck, pulang sekarang!”_

_Xiumin menepis tangan Lu Han. Pukulannya mendarat di pipi mulus Lu Han kemudian._

_“Lu... ini semua salahmu!”_

_“Urusanmu denganku; jangan sakiti Lu Han!”_

_Brak! Crat!_

_Kris melayangkan tinjunya, menghempaskan Xiumin ke pintu belakang bar dengan keras. Pecahan botol yang dipegang Xiumin terjatuh ke sisi kaki Lu Han. Cairan merah pekat menodai kepingan tajam itu—cairan yang sama dari goresan 5 cm di leher Kris._

_Lu Han meringis. Lukanya memang menyakitkan, tetapi lebih menyakitkan lagi menyaksikan perkelahian ini—yang Lu Han tahu akan berbuntut panjang. Ia bergegas mengambil sebotol air di tas Kris yang terjatuh, lalu menyiramkannya pada dua sahabatnya._

_“Hentikan, kalian berdua!!!”_

_Akhirnya, Xiumin dan Kris berhenti saling menyerang. Tubuh Xiumin berangsur merosot ke tanah, sedangkan Kris yang terhuyung menempelkan sebelah telapak tangannya ke dinding untuk menahan agar ia tak jatuh. Lu Han mengambil tas Kris dan Xiumin, lalu menyerahkannya ke pemilik masing-masing dengan tatapan kasihan. “Kalian kacau sekali. Ayo, kita pulang dan bereskan diri kalian.”_

_Lu Han menyampirkan sebelah lengan Xiumin dan Kris di bahunya. Susah-payah ia memapah dua temannya, terutama Kris yang berbadan besar. Peduli apa? Yang penting Xiumin dan Kris bisa sampai ke kos dan belajar untuk ujian skripsi—meski Lu Han tak yakin mereka bisa belajar dalam keadaan begini._

_“Kalau kalian memiliki masalah, kenapa tak cerita padaku?” tanya Lu Han, kecewa pada dirinya yang tak tahu apa masalah Xiumin dan Kris, “Aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk membantu.”_

_Terdengar tawa sinis dari Kris. “Kau itu masalahnya.”_

_“A-apa?”_

_“Bukan kau, Lu,” Xiumin menghela napas, “Masalahnya... dia... yang di kelas sastra...”_

Percakapan itu tak berlanjut karena Xiumin dan Kris terlalu mabuk untuk menyusun kata-kata. Lu Han menebak-nebak sendiri: siapa di kelas sastra yang membuat mereka berdua begitu hancur?

Petunjuk berikutnya Lu Han ketemukan saat upacara kelulusan.

_“Kenapa kau dan Kris jadi saling menghindari?” Lu Han bertanya dengan hati-hati, “Sejak sehari sebelum ujian kelulusan, kalian tidak saling bicara atau sekedar menyapa. Ada apa?”_

_Xiumin tersenyum dan memeluk Lu Han dari sisi, pelukan terakhir sebelum mereka berdua lepas ke dunia kerja masing-masing._

_“Nanti kau tahu jika saatnya tepat. Kalau sekarang kau mengetahuinya dari kami... kau akan sakit hati.”_

Apa yang mungkin membuat Lu Han sakit hati dan berada di kelas sastra?

Lu Han baru sadar, ketika mempersiapkan pernikahannya, bahwa gadisnya adalah mantan mahasiswa sastra—dan mereka berpacaran tak terlalu jauh sebelum masalah Xiumin dan Kris muncul. Bukan mustahil jika Lu Han sakit hati setelah mengetahui bahwa Xiumin dan Kris mencintai gadis yang sama dengannya. Xiumin dan Kris sangat mungkin berasumsi demikian, lalu memutuskan tidak pernah memberitahu Lu Han tentang perasaan mereka.

Maka, Xiumin dan Kris tak akan datang ke pesta ini, menyaksikan gadis yang mereka cintai diambil orang.

Diambil sahabat mereka sendiri.

“Kyaa, tunggu dulu, teman-teman! Aku harus minta izin suamiku dulu!” Istri Lu Han mendapat sorakan jahil dari teman-temannya setelah mengatakan ini, “Lu _,_ aku mau berkumpul dengan teman-temanku, boleh? Sebentar, kok.”

Arus tamu sudah berkurang drastis dari saat awal resepsi, jadi mungkin si pengantin wanita—dan Lu Han sendiri—bisa menghabiskan waktu secara terpisah untuk sementara. Lu Han mengiyakan; ia juga butuh tempat yang agak sepi untuk menenangkan diri. Istrinya segera berlalu bersama sekelompok wanita muda bergaun cerah, membicarakan segala hal dengan hebohnya. Lu Han melangkah menuju halaman gedung dan duduk di sisi air mancur. Tak ada seorang pun di sana, jadi Lu Han bisa melamun semaunya.

Sebelum meninggalkan universitas usai upacara kelulusan, Kris mengatakan pada Lu Han—dengan senyum penuh rahasia—bahwa persahabatan mereka bertiga salah sejak awal. Apanya yang salah? Hanya karena Xiumin dan Kris pernah menyandang status buruk bukan berarti persahabatan antara mereka salah, ‘kan?

Lu Han ingat, pada masa orientasi universitas, Xiumin membuat masalah dengan melemparkan sepatu ke muka seorang senior yang hobi marah. Itu hari pertama. Hari terakhir masa orientasi, Kris kepergok merokok. Disuruh minta maaf di depan seluruh angkatan, Kris enggan. Senior memaksanya dan Kris dengan lancang menyalakan rokoknya, lalu mengarahkan ujung yang membara dari rokok itu ke mata sang senior. ‘Aku kembali ke barisanku atau kubakar matamu’, Lu Han merinding mendengar ancaman itu. Xiumin dan Kris dibawa menghadap ke dekanat usai masa orientasi. Keduanya tak tampak hingga beberapa hari dan muncul lagi secara mengejutkan di kelas Lu Han. Buruknya, mereka berdua duduk mengapit Lu Han; Kris di bangku kanan, Xiumin di bangku kiri.

Lu Han merasa terancam.

Dan semakin terancam ketika para dosen memintanya untuk membantu ‘menertibkan’ dua mahasiswa bandel itu.

Karenanya, Lu Han tak pernah putus asa mengguncang bahu Kris jika pemuda itu melamun atau tertidur di tengah kuliah. Ia juga selalu mengingatkan Xiumin untuk menyimpan _smartphone_ jika Xiumin mulai memainkan ponselnya dan kehilangan fokus. Mulanya, jelas, ia tak diperhatikan, tetapi lama-kelamaan, Lu Han dekat dengan mereka—yang jujur, sangat baik pada Lu Han.

_“Aku heran kenapa kalian tidak sebaik ini di kelas.” kata Lu Han pada suatu hari saat pulang kuliah._

_“Karena kau mengenalkan rasa kasihan pada kami,” tawa Xiumin, “Siapa yang tega melihatmu terus-terusan membangunkan Kris dan menyadarkanku dari dunia ponselku, sementara kau bisa belajar tanpa mempedulikan kami?”_

_Lu Han yakin Xiumin hanya bercanda, tetapi Kris menyetujui pendapat Xiumin._

_“Orang-orang seperti kami jarang sekali mengenal rasa kasihan atau mendapat perhatian.”_

_“Kenapa?”_

Dari pertanyaan itu, Lu Han dibawa ke sebuah fakta baru. Xiumin dan Kris begitu acuh pada pelajaran, pertemanan serta semua peraturan kampus karena mereka lebih memerlukan obat terlarang dan rokok daripada itu semua. Mereka berdua pecandu yang sedang dalam pengawasan badan rehabilitasi. Tak semua orang di kampus tahu ini; Lu Han pun awalnya tak tahu. Yang sudah tahu bersikap merendahkan, yang tidak tahu menjauh supaya tidak terlibat masalah dengan ‘orang-orang sangar’ ini.

Maka, Lu Han membantu Xiumin dan Kris lepas dari jerat kecanduan, membebaskan mereka dari cap buruk. Itulah yang membuat tiga orang ini akrab. Sayang, persahabatan itu dengan mudahnya runtuh oleh masalah cinta.

“Oi, pengantin pria. Sendirian saja?”

Lu Han tersentak. Ia berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang. Matanya melebar.

Selain kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan, tak ada yang berubah dari pemuda tanpa _double eyelid_ ini. Tak ada yang berubah dari saat terakhir Lu Han melihatnya dalam kemeja putih, dasi universitas, dan celana panjang hitam di upacara kelulusan.

“Xiumin?”

“Kau tak menyapaku?” Seorang pria muda lain melangkah keluar dari mobil berwarna _silver_ yang baru saja terparkir. Ia tinggi, mengenakan _halter neck_ putih dirangkap _blazer_ abu-abu senada dengan celana panjangnya, dan memiliki garis wajah tajam yang _masih sama._

“Kris? K-kalian datang? Dan kalian semobil?”

“Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi yah, mobilku sedang diservis, jadi aku—“

Sebelum Xiumin selesai, Lu Han sudah memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya serta Kris.

“Aku tak peduli siapa yang menumpang mobil siapa,” kata Lu Han, bercampur tawa bahagia, “Yang penting kalian datang di acara pentingku, itu cukup.”

“Kau senang sekali kami datang. Kami ‘kan bukan presiden atau apa.” Xiumin rupanya ingin sok penting sesekali, menyamakan kehadirannya dengan presiden.

“Ck, sahabatku lebih penting daripada pejabat tertinggi daerah manapun,” Lu Han menarik Xiumin dan Kris ke gedung, “Ayo, temui dulu Jia. Dia pasti...”

Lu Han merasakan tahanan dari kedua temannya di belakang. Ketika dia menoleh, Xiumin tengah menatapnya memohon, sedangkan Kris memalingkan muka.

“Bisa kita bicara hanya bertiga?” tanya Xiumin.

Lu Han lupa soal hubungan gadisnya dengan pria-pria ini.

“Lu Han!Astaga, kucari ke mana-mana! Oh? Oh! Astaga, Xiumin _,_ Kris _,_ lama tak berjumpa; selamat datang kembali ke Beijing!”

Mata Lu Han memicing. _Timing_ yang luar biasa tepat.

Mau tak mau, Lu Han akhirnya menjembatani percakapan yang rikuh antara Xiumin, Kris, dan istrinya, Jia. Dasar gadis tidak peka, ia sih santai saja berbincang dengan Kris dan Xiumin, berhubung mereka bertiga juga pernah dekat. Lu Han berharap teman-teman Jia segera menyeretnya pergi, tetapi harapan itu tak terkabul.

“Jia,” Kris, di tengah-tengah percakapan, meraih tangan Lu Han, “kami ada perlu sebentar dengan suamimu.... Bertiga saja.”

Xiumin, menangkap sinyal baik dari Kris, langsung menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Lu Han. “Boleh pinjam suamimu beberapa menit, ‘kan? Kau boleh memilikinya selamanya kalau kami sudah selesai.” canda Xiumin. Jia tertawa dan mengiyakan. “Kalau sudah segera masuk, ya. Uuh, di sini dingin.”

Sigap, Lu Han melepas jas dan memakaikannya pada Jia. “Nih, pakai jasku. Kau sih, memilih desain gaun yang rendah begitu. Leher sampai bahumu ‘kan tidak terlindung.”

Wajah Jia bersemu merah, senang karena dipedulikan suaminya. Ia lalu meminta izin untuk masuk lagi ke dalam gedung.

“Dia cantik, bukan?”

Lu Han menengok perlahan ke belakang, memandang Xiumin yang baru saja bicara. “Ya, dia cantik. Menurut kalian pasti juga begitu.”

“Santai, Bung,” Kris mengangkat dua tangannya defensif sembari menyunggingkan _gummy smile_ yang khas, “Kita tidak mau merebutnya darimu, kok.”

“Benarkah?” Lu Han membalikkan tubuh sepenuhnya, “Kalian sangat menginginkannya, aku tahu.”

“Kau berpikir begitu?” Xiumin bertanya, nadanya terkejut.

“Iya, karena Jia gadis dari kelas sastra yang kau maksud sehari sebelum ujian skripsi, Min. Dan Kris,” Lu Han beralih pada kawan jangkungnya, “kau bilang aku adalah penyebab kalian berselisih. Kesimpulan dari dua pernyataan ini sudah terlalu jelas.”

Kris mengerjap-ngerjap. “Aku pernah mengatakan itu?”

“Kalian berdua mabuk saat itu, pasti tidak ingat.”

“Walaupun tidak bisa ingat persis, kurasa aku tahu apa maksudmu,” Xiumin menunjuk sisi air mancur dengan ibu jari, “Kita duduk saja dulu dan perjelas semua yang ingin kau tahu, Lu.”

Menurut, Lu Han mengikuti dua kawannya duduk dekat air mancur.

“Ehem, ehem,” Xiumin memulai dengan dehemannya yang bergaya, “Jadi, kami ingin menegaskan dulu bahwa kami datang ke resepsi pernikahanmu bukan untuk mengacaukannya. Kami tidak menginginkan istrimu atau menganggapmu masalah yang harus dimusnahkan. Tidak, sama sekali tidak begitu.”

Lu Han lega mendengarnya. “Lalu?”

“Kami hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu, sekalian reuni kecil. Kita sudah berpisah selama empat tahun—bagi kami, itu waktu yang lama. Entah bagimu.”

“Bagiku juga lama, Kris.” Lu Han menanggapi hampir seketika, menerbitkan senyum di wajah dua sahabatnya.

“Nah, tujuan kami ke sini sudah jelas, bukan? Giliranmu; kau tampaknya akan mengajukan banyak pertanyaan untuk kami.” Xiumin mempersilahkan Lu Han bicara.

“Kau tahu saja aku punya banyak pertanyaan,” Serentetan pertanyaan keluar dari bibir mungil Lu Han tanpa bisa dikontrol, “Apa kalian benar-benar bermusuhan setelah aku menemukan kalian mabuk dan saling hajar sebelum ujian skripsi? Kalau iya, apa alasannya? Jika ini masalah cinta, siapa gadis yang kalian perebutkan? Apakah sekarang kalian sudah berbaikan? Apakah kita bisa kembali seperti dulu setelah ini?”

“Mulutmu tak ada remnya,” Xiumin menggeleng-geleng geli, “Kau... kalau sudah penasaran cepat sekali bertanyanya.”

Lu Han tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Xiumin, menuntut penjelasan. Xiumin jadi salah tingkah. “Baiklah.... Kujawab satu-satu. Ya, hubunganku dan Kris memang agak renggang setelah kau menemukan kami mabuk. Akan tetapi, kami sudah berbaikan setelah kau mengirimkan undangan pernikahanmu. Apapun masalah di antara kami sudah selesai dan kami buang jauh-jauh. Terakhir...” Xiumin mengerang, “...sumpah, aku tak suka _cheesy line_ yang jadi jawaban pertanyaan terakhirmu.”

“ _Cheesy_? Memangnya kenap—“

“Gengsinya terlalu tinggi hanya untuk bilang ‘kita bisa bersahabat selamanya’,” ujar Kris, “Kau mestinya tahu Xiumin itu orangnya bagaimana, Lu.”

“Ooh...” Lu Han tertawa, “Itu bukan hal yang memalukan, kok, tapi aku mengerti kalau Xiumin tidak suka kalimat macam itu.”

“Hal seperti itu bukan untuk dikatakan, tetapi langsung dilakukan.” Xiumin membela diri.

“Iya, iya. Terserah kau, Teman.”

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Lu Han tidak menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Kris dan Xiumin. Sensasi timpang yang aneh ini—karena Kris tinggi dan Xiumin... hm, sedang-sedang saja— begitu hangat dan nostalgik. Xiumin dan Kris rupanya juga merindukan ini.

“Tapi...” Lu Han menoleh pada Xiumin dan Kris bergantian, “...kalian masih belum menjawab satu pertanyaanku: apa masalah yang membuat kalian sehancur itu sebelum ujian skripsi? Aku cemas setengah mati memikirkan nilai kalian, tetapi untungnya, kalian masih lulus.”

Kris mengalihkan pandang pada Xiumin. “Bagaimana?”

Xiumin menggeleng, dan Lu Han jadi murung. “Aku semakin yakin bahwa masalah kalian ada pada Jia.”

“Duh, masalah kami jauh lebih rumit dari itu,” Xiumin meninju pelan lengan Lu Han,  
“tetapi tenang saja, semua selesai dengan baik antara aku dan Kris. Kami tahu kau tak suka kami lama-lama bertengkar. Yah, sayangnya... aku dan Kris sama-sama egois, sehingga membuatmu cemas berkepanjangan. Maaf.”

“Tidak ada yang salah,” Lu Han tersenyum lembut, “Setiap orang kadang emosi, tetapi yang terpenting adalah kemauan berbesar hati untuk memperbaiki efek emosi sesaat itu.”

“Wow, apa ini perubahan yang terjadi pada tiap suami baru? Kata-katamu jadi bijak sekarang. Jangan bilang kau belajar dari Guru Pu di universitas kita dulu.” celetuk Kris, mengubah pernyataan kagumnya menjadi guyonan penuh kenangan.

“Benar, bagaimana kabarnya dosen satu itu?”

“Dia yang sering menendang meja Xiumin gara-gara main _game_ terus, ‘kan?”

Berbagai cerita meluncur setelahnya. Tentang kenakalan mereka, dosen-dosen tua, tugas menumpuk yang diselesaikan bersama, kuah mi yang mengotori lantai kos, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain.

Memang beginilah seharusnya.

Lu Han tahu, ia telah merebut seseorang yang penting bagi Kris dan Xiumin, tetapi ia mencoba untuk menggantikan posisi orang itu dengan menjadi sahabat yang lebih baik lagi. Jia pasti tak keberatan jika Lu Han mengambil tempat yang lebih tinggi di hati Xiumin dan Kris sebagai sahabat mereka.

Persahabatan Xiumin, Lu Han, dan Kris tidak akan berubah jadi kisah romansa tragis hanya karena mereka mencintai orang yang sama.

Jia sudah tiga kali menegur Lu Han untuk segera masuk gedung, tetapi Lu Han masih terlalu asyik berkumpul dengan teman-teman lamanya. Teguran yang keempat, Lu Han sadar bahwa suami yang baik harus ada di samping istrinya. Jadi, ia mohon izin pada Xiumin dan Kris untuk menemani Jia, sekalian bersiap pulang ke rumah baru mereka.

“Baiklah, kurasa aku dan Xiumin juga akan pergi,” Kris bangkit dari sisi air mancur tempat duduknya semula, “Sekali lagi selamat bagi kau dan Jia. Semoga kalian bahagia selalu.”

“Kalau kalian butuh perlengkapan bayi, telepon saja kami. Tak perlu repot-repot cari di kota; barangnya kupastikan akan langsung sampai ke rumah kalian.” Xiumin mengacungkan jempolnya, memberi jaminan. Wajah Lu Han dan Jia memerah seketika. “Ke-kenapa kau sudah membicarakan bayi segala?” tanya Jia, memukul Xiumin malu-malu, membuat Xiumin tertawa.

Lu Han menangkap nada getir dalam tawa Xiumin ini.

“A-aku masuk lagi, deh. Lu, kutunggu di belakang. Kalian kangen-kangenan saja dulu, aku tak akan mengganggu.” Jia mengganjur langkah, secepatnya pergi dari tempat itu.

“Yah, kita berpisah di sini, kurasa,” Xiumin menyusul Kris bangkit dari duduknya, “Senang kembali bertiga seperti ini. Kita bisa ketemu kapan-kapan kalau tidak sibuk. Nomor teleponku tidak berubah, kok.”

“Tidak berganti, tetapi bertambah. Mana yang kau angkat?” celetuk Kris. Xiumin meringis.

“Mumpung kalian ada di sini, kita pastikan saja nomor ponsel yang bisa dihubungi supaya mudah berkomunikasi.” usul Lu Han.

“Ah, nomorku benar-benar tidak berubah dari saat kuliah. Nomor yang lain itu untuk urusan pekerjaan.” Xiumin sedang mengurus beberapa proyek perkantoran di Shanghai, otomatis dia punya banyak kontak. Sulit jika nomor kantor dan nomor pribadi tidak dipisahkan.

“Kita sama,” Wajah Lu Han mencerah, “Perusahaan _e-taxing_ makin sibuk belakangan ini, jadi mereka mewajibkan para pegawai memisahkan nomor pribadi dan nomor kantor. Itu efektif juga buatku.”

“Begitu?” Kris dengan polosnya bertanya, “Benar juga. Dengan _dual SIM,_ harusnya aku bisa memisahkan telepon kantor dan pribadi. Aku masih memasang nomor lama, tetapi ada nomor baru juga. Dua-duanya nomor kantor _dan_ pribadi.”

“Astaga, kau masih bodoh,” Xiumin menepuk dahinya, “Aku tak tahu perusahaan apa yang mau memakai _financial consultant_ sepertimu, Kris.”

Segera saja Kris memiting Xiumin yang memang lebih pendek darinya, membuat Lu Han tergelak.

Lu Han mengantar Xiumin dan Kris menuju mobil. Xiumin sudah membuka pintu mobil dan Kris hampir saja masuk ketika dua-duanya sama-sama teringat sesuatu. Keduanya berpandangan, bertukar senyum. Kemudian, Xiumin menoleh pada Lu Han.

“Kelupaan, Lu. Kami punya hadiah untukmu.”

“Oh? Apa itu?” Mata Lu Han berbinar. Hadiah apapun, asalkan dari Xiumin atau Kris, ia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Xiumin berjalan mendekati Lu Han. Mulanya tak masalah, tetapi Xiumin semakin dekat dan Lu Han mulai curiga. _Personal space_ nya sebagai lelaki sudah terlanggar. Lu Han bergerak mundur, sedikit demi sedikit, tetapi mobil di samping mobil Kris menghalanginya bergerak lebih jauh.

“Maaf, Lu,” Xiumin memerangkap Lu Han di antara dua tangannya, lalu berbisik, “Jangan kecewa pada kami setelah ini, kumohon.”

Lu Han membuka mulutnya, tetapi tak satu kata pun lolos dari sana. Xiumin sudah mengunci bibirnya dalam satu ciuman.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga detik.

Lalu selesai.

Lu Han menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tiga detik saja tidak bernapas membuatnya hampir mati. Bukan masalah tidak bernapasnya, tetapi...

...Xiumin...

...hah?

Belum reda keterkejutan Lu Han atas aksi Xiumin, Kris maju.

“Lu, berjanjilah untuk terus menjadi sahabat kami, karena kami akan selalu jadi sahabatmu.” bisik Kris, suaranya lebih tegas dan dalam dari milik Xiumin.

Kris mengangkat dagu Lu Han dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga detik.

Tetapi Kris tidak berhenti. Bibir Lu Han ternyata manis juga.

“Kris, tiga detik,” Xiumin bersedekap, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk, “Apa kau mau memulai perseteruan baru?”

Kris mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Lu Han dan tertawa canggung. “Kelebihan berapa detik? Aku bahkan tak menghitung.”

“Dua detik, dasar sial.”

“Ma-maafkan aku.” Kris mengusap tengkuknya malu.

Lima detik. Lu Han terengah-engah. Ia sungguh belum menarik napas saat Kris menyerangnya.

“Lu, dengan ini, pertanyaan terakhirmu sudah terjawab, bukan?” ucap Xiumin. Ia mendapat sebuah anggukan kosong, juga beberapa kata yang diucapkan dengan kebingungan.

“J-jadi... kalian... aku... umm...”

“Kalau sudah tahu, ya sudah,” Kris tersenyum, “Simpanlah untuk dirimu sendiri. Nah, sampai jumpa lagi.”

“Baik-baik dengan Jia dan jangan buat dia tambah cerewet! Sampai jumpa!” tambah Xiumin dengan ceria, lalu melambaikan tangan dan menutup jendela mobil.

Lu Han terus melambaikan tangannya, bahkan ketika mobil Kris sudah jauh dari pandangan. Benang analisis yang kusut di otaknya terurai perlahan.

Gadis kelas sastra itu memang Jia dan dia, sesuai perkiraan Lu Han, adalah sumber masalah antara Kris dan Xiumin. Proses menyebabkan masalahnya yang berbeda. Dugaan awal, Jia menjadi masalah karena dia diperebutkan Xiumin dan Kris.

Ternyata, Jia menjadi masalah karena Jia pacar Lu Han, sedangkan Lu Han _diperebutkan Xiumin dan Kris._

Karena itu, benar jika Kris bilang bahwa Lu Han biang masalah. Lu Han bersahabat dengan Xiumin dan Kris sekian lama, tetapi ia melewatkan beberapa detil penting dalam hubungan persahabatan itu.

Bagaimana Xiumin memeluk pinggang Lu Han dalam perjalanan ke kampus.

Bagaimana senangnya Kris berbagi _earphone_ dengan Lu Han, membiarkan pipi mereka hampir menempel.

Bagaimana senyum Xiumin setelah berhasil menghirup aroma tubuh Lu Han saat Lu Han berpakaian di sampingnya.

Bagaimana Kris mencium pipi Lu Han ketika Lu Han menumpang tidur di kamarnya.

Bagaimana Xiumin dan Kris berdebar karena Lu Han memeluk mereka segera setelah mereka masuk halaman gedung resepsi.

Persahabatan ini menjadi sesuatu yang salah _karena menumbuhkan rasa yang tidak seharusnya._

Lu Han menyentuh tepian bawah bibirnya. Rasa hangat dari Xiumin dan Kris masih tertinggal di sana. Bagus. Lu Han bahkan belum mencium Jia.

Pipi Lu Han memerah.

Ah, sudahlah. Lu Han pusing sendiri. Xiumin dan Kris sahabatnya, titik, dan Lu Han tidak menganggap mereka yang lain.

* * *

 

Sementara itu, Xiumin dan Kris diam selama setengah perjalanan, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, tetapi mereka sama memikirkan Lu Han. Harapan mereka besar agar Lu Han tidak membenci mereka.

Satu hal yang melegakan, Xiumin dan Kris sudah membiarkan Lu Han tahu perasaan mereka.

Yah, bukankah persahabatan mereka tidak akan berubah jadi kisah romansa tragis hanya karena cinta pada orang yang sama? Mereka berdua akan berusaha untuk menemukan pengganti Lu Han. Bukan pengganti sebagai sahabat, tentu saja, tetapi pengganti sebagai...

...tahulah apa.

Kris hendak memajukan persneling. Di saat bersamaan, Xiumin ingin menyalakan radio. Arah tangan mereka bersinggungan, jadi wajar kalau telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Xiumin melirik Kris. Kris pun, secara refleks, melirik Xiumin.

“Apa?” Kris memecah keheningan.

“Tidak.” Xiumin melempar pandang.

Mata Kris fokus lagi ke jalan, sedang Xiumin membiarkan lampu-lampu kota menawan hatinya.

Sepuluh detik berlalu.

Xiumin memencet tombol di sisi pintu untuk membuka jendela. Kris melakukan hal yang sama. Udara di antara mereka tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat panas dan mereka butuh angin dari jendela untuk mendinginkan diri.

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Aku kerasukan apa sampai bisa nulis gini? Ya, ini aneh, tapi seperti yang kukatakan, aku kerasukan, jadi ide ini juga bukan ideku tapi ide ‘makhluk’ yang ngerasukin aku. #ngarang *terus di disclaimer kok ditulisnya murni imajinasiku? *sudahlah  
> Anyway, ini shounen-ai pertama dan terakhir, aku nggak mau nulis gini lagi... Huh, merinding mbayangin XiuHan dan KrisLu di sini, aaaa.... Ampuni saya bagi para reader yang mengharapkan ending yang lain... huwaa.  
> Mind to RnR? Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca ^^ Maafkan aku sudah membuat FF aneh begini. Jangan biarkan otak kalian teracuni, teman-teman... T.T Umin, Lulu, dan Wu Yi Fan masih normal!


End file.
